Of Light Bulbs and Chemistry
by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe
Summary: Reed and Sue’s first meeting. Reed never took an interest in girls, and is only interested in dating in the one girl who he knows he wants to live his whole life with. He meets his dream girl when he sees Sue kicks a harasser’s butt. ReedxSue


**Another oneshot. This one when Reed and Sue meet. It's kinda OOC, so don't mind me. Please review!!**

Of Light Bulbs and Chemistry

Reed Richards had never been interested in girls, any more than the next guy. He always had his head in his lab; while his best friend, Ben Grimm, was always partying with some random chicks he picked up on the street. So it was a wonder when Reed reluctantly agreed with Ben to go a night club, in order to find himself a chick.

"It's still hard to believe, Reed. You…world's biggest nerd, going to a club," Ben still ranted as he even couldn't believe it. What could have made Reed change his mind?

Reed in his black dress shirt with the top two buttons undone and in his best jeans and dress shoes simply shrugged as he continued to walk by his pal down the street to the night club, Ivory. Ben, in his muscle shirt and jeans, stood still and raised his eyebrow shocked at Reed. Shaking his head, he ran after Reed until he caught up to him. "Something is definitely up."

Reed shook his head, "You wanted me to come. I came."

Ben scrutinized his face, and cocked an eyebrow, "You never come when I ask you, Reed."

Laughing, Reed replied, "If I came with you now, you would never ask me again. That's the reason why I came."

As if cement was placed onto his face, Ben looked stricken. He knew that Reed was smart, but witty? Who knew? He changed the subject and asked, "Why don't you just go on those blind dates I set for you?"

Reed looked straight ahead and was silent before answering, "You know that I have no time for girls. Anyway, I will only date one girl. A woman who I know, from the moment I see her, that she is my match made in heaven. There needs to be chemistry, Ben. And when I see her, my light bulb will go off."

Now Ben was definitely confused. First Reed said yes to a club, and now he was talking about light bulbs? "What gives, Reed? Light bulbs?"

Smiling, Reed put his hands in his pockets and continued to walk. "A light bulb in my mind has to be brightening when I see the woman of my dreams, Ben. And I'm determined to find her…_after tonight_. So don't try to hook me up with one of _your_ random chicks." Reed stride forward whilst Ben could only do was to stare at his best friend. Okay, Reed was definitely on crack.

Ben was about to ask another question when they both heard a scream. Reed looked at Ben as if for an answer, who just shrugged. Reed looked ahead and saw a dark alley. Both of the friends and ran into the dark alley, where they found a woman with torn clothing and a man trying to take her clothes off. Ben was about to do something when Reed stopped him. Ben looked at him as if he was crazy but he looked at the direction of Reed's glance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sue! Dad's gonna kill me if he finds out what you're doing!" Johnny Storm yelled as he ran after his sister down the street. All the bystanders looked at him in surprise, but he shrugged it off. In front of him was a beautiful blonde with gorgeous cerulean eyes. She ran as her hair bounced up and down. The mascara from her eyes was running down along with the tears down her cheeks.

Johnny finally caught up to Susan and grabbed her shoulders. "Sue! Listen to me, Joann is going to be fine. It's not your fault."

Susan glared at her brother, "Not my fault? NOT MY FAULT?" She stopped to look at the bystanders, who immediately stopped staring. She turned her look back at her baby brother. "I was the one who was supposed to drop her off, Johnny. Now, the police are looking for her because she's MISSING! And it's my entire fault. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to her, Johnny. I just couldn't." Before she knew it, she sobbed. Johnny took this time to put his arms around his sister and allowed her to choke on his shirt.

The fluffy moment between the siblings was interrupted by a scream. Susan immediately jerked up and looked at Johnny frantically. "Joann," she whispered. Before she knew it, she ran to the nearest dark alley she could find with her brother trailing not far behind.

When Susan approached the dark alley, the screams grew louder. She quickly ran into the alley, and saw a man trying to force a woman to take her clothes off. She knew that it was Joann by the white shirt that was visible from behind the man. She knew that she had to take matters into her own hands when she ran forward to stop the harassment.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Reed couldn't believe his eyes. Here she was with her gorgeous blonde hair and incredibly cerulean eyes. He stayed there dazed, and didn't notice Ben beside him yelling his name over and over again. All he could do was watch the goddess in action.

Sue stepped forward and grabbed the man's arm. The man looked at her and Sue flinched when she saw his face. His beard looked like it wasn't cut in _months_ and his teeth were unbelievably yellow and chipped. It hurt her to look at him when he smirked. "Why hello, there sweetie. Care to join the fun? Don't worry, honey, I always have room for another." Susan growled and looked at Joann who was trembling with fear.

Susan grunted, "Don't worry's right." With that she kicked the man in his crotch and did a flying 360 which sent him flying backwards. At this time, Johnny had joined, after phoning the police. He looked at his sister in vain, but deep down knew that she could take care of herself.

Reed and Ben on the other hand were astonished. Ben snickered when he looked at Reed's dazzled face, "Never knew that you loved kung fu babes. I know one who goes to MIT too. Name's Carnie, I think. Real looker too."

Reed broke out of his dazzled state and punched Ben's arm. Ben rubbed his arm as he continued to watch Susan fight the man.

When she finished, she stepped on his crippled body and said, "Don't you dare hurt women like that. Or you'll have to deal with me." She gave him to the police who had just arrived few minutes before.

When she gave and sent Joann on the ambulance, she passed by Reed and Ben and walked back. She looked at Reed and said, "Hi."

Reed felt his heart flutter, "Uh…hi."

Susan scratched her mouth, "Have I seen you before?"

Reed immediately shook his head. Susan puckered her lips and nodded. Then she asked, "Do you go to MIT?"

Reed's eyes widened, "Yes, how do you know?"

Susan replied, smiling, "I go there. Third year, you?"

Reed replied with enthusiasm, "Me too!" He heard Ben snicker and gave him a death look. That shut Ben up.

Susan leant out her hand, "I'm Susan Storm, you?"

Accepting her hand with no hesitation, he replied, "Reed Richards."

Susan, now joined by Johnny, said, "Well, I must leave now. You know check on my friend." Reed nodded and waited for her to talk more. "So, I'll see you around?"

Reed nodded when Sue and Johnny left the alley. Reed stayed there dazed and didn't notice that the store's light behind him went on. He looked up and smiled when he looked at Sue. Ben, still not being able to believe it, pointed to Reed's hand. "Guess she digs ya, man."

Reed looked at his hand and saw a sheet with a phone number on it. He looked back at where Sue had gone and sighed, "Guess she does."

**Like it??? Hope you do! Please review!!!**

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


End file.
